Pulse of The Maggots
by Insanity rise
Summary: Medical log:I've discovered something that even Orochimaru couldn't have predicted. The cursed seal seems to have somehow backfired meaning anyone who possesses it is in the line of danger.cure:none, Kabuto Yakushi FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The Cursed Seal Backfires

**Insanity rise: Here is another story because I can never be happy with just a few! I really hope you like this story because I've had the idea for a very long time but I haven't bothered to write it until now! I am going to write a lot on this story because I just realized how much I like it, and I hope you like it to! Please at least give it a chance, seems like no one likes what I write nowadays… Anyway, I gave a summary but I'm pretty sure I gave to much information so just bear with me please! I would really like o know what you think of this story and if I should keep going! Here you are, please enjoy and I ensure you it will get MUCH MORE exciting! YAY!**

**Rating: T for vairous reasons...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...darn it!**

**Dedication: Anniepopokios, the dedicated fan of Kabuto who hugs him to death and smacks my Dosu with a squeaky banana...whoa**

**SUMMARY(I think I gave too much info) **

**The sound five (and Kabuto) are devastated when with the taking of one of their members, a strange sickness is found. Apparently, the disease targets only those who are possessed by Orochimaru's cursed seal, putting them all in the line of danger. If they cannot find some way to rid themselves of the seal quickly, they will be struck down by the killing sickness. Their first idea is to go and see Tsunade, but Orochimaru doesn't exactly agree with that thought. He says they have a choice to either go or stay, but if they leave they will never be allowed to return. Kabuto confronts him, saying this is unfair, and Orochimaru cruelly places a level 2 seal on his once trustworthy apprentice, saying he is to die with the rest. Having no other hopes they begin the long journey, but what if Tsunade turns them down? Will they be able to save themselves before the hands of death seize them, or will they be doomed to pain, living lives that slowly begin slipping from their hands…?**

* * *

Chapter 1 

The seal backfires: a dreadful sickness

_Kabuto's Medical Log_

_Cursed Seal Backfire: incurable sickness_

_I've discovered something that even Orochimaru couldn't have predicted. The cursed seal seems to have somehow backfired; meaning anyone who possesses it is in the line of danger. There is already a noted causality, meaning this thing is more serious than some common disease. The disease itself can take from one day to twenty before actually killing the holder, but each day is worse than the last. Signs of the disease are as follows, first off the victim simply feels dizzy, weak, or tired, feeling they're beginning to slip from reality. This goes on for a short amount of time (a few days) then develops into things that are much more noticeable and serious. The actual form of the sickness is similar to an infection, spreading throughout the holder's body and shutting down internal systems, causing the holder to cough up blood and bleed internally. The "Infection" spreads throughout the body, slowly pushing the holder into their cursed seal form without their consent. During this stage the sickness grows to its worst, plaguing the body with immense pain until it seems unbearable. As the holder is pushed into their cursed seal form there becomes no hope of stopping the sickness, for at this point it is at its strongest. The disease completely devours the holder's chakra and begins breaking the holder down until movement is impossible, forcing them to await their own death. By this state the infection has nearly completed its damage, beginning to devour the holder's mind and sending them into a confused state of shock. Memories and thoughts are destroyed as the holder's mind is filled with nothing but pain, their body being bewildered at a dangerous point. The mind begins to literally shut down, screaming out commands the user's body has no way of executing, the holder's entire body breaking down in a sweep of mental instability. Lastly, the infection completely devours the mind, the user choking up blood as their body becomes completely failing, their vision blurs, their hearing becomes disoriented and everything is nothing but darkness and pain. Then, in a final attempt to save the holder, the body goes into a deadly trauma and the cursed seal is activated to an impossible extent, the body quickly and completely eaten away. The user then dies, engulfed by the pain and loss from the inside out…._

_Cure: none_

_Victims: anyone holding a cursed seal of any level_

_Kabuto Yakushi_

* * *

"GOTCHA!" Tayuya exclaimed, whipping out of the trees and lunging at her unsuspecting opponent. She smirked, telling herself this was too easy as she jumped her opponent. However, even in something as simple as a training seminar, he wasn't letting down his guard. Just as Tayuya raised a kunai knife she felt it being slapped out of her hands, meeting the cruel eyes of her opponent. She tried to tear away, but his grip on her wrists was tight, causing him to chuckle with amusement. 

"You still think you can get me with simple techniques don't you," the boy laughed harshly, tightening his grip. Tayuya winced with pain, her tightly wound cap slipping of her head to reveal her long red hair, her face twisted with pure anger.

"Let me go," she demanded, thrashing about and prying herself from the laughing boy's grasp, causing him to jump back in alarm.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Tayuya screamed, taking a handful of shuriken from her pocket and hurling them at her opponent. He dodged out of the way, sending back a few kunai of his own. Tayuya shrieked as she felt the cold metal graze her shoulder, alarmed that he had managed to strike her so easily.

"That's enough," both teens gave their master a startled look. Orochimaru sat nearby, watching them train, growing bored with the little action. He'd grown tired of watching them through stars at each other, but asking for anything having to do with the cursed seal would be pushing it, he knew.

"Tayuya," he barked sternly at the whimpering girl, "never allow your guard to fall so easily or it will cost you dearly."

"Yes Orochimaru sir," Tayuya winced, causing her opponent to smirk cruelly.

"And Sakon," Orochimaru growled, wiping the grin from the boy's face, "this may only be training but I don't like you harming other members, it could damage the orderliness of this little establishment, I suggest you think smarter next time."

"Yes sir," Sakon nodded dumbly, already knowing he would say something like that.

"Other than that your performance was fairly regular," Orochimaru commented, still feeling bored, "I suggest you try a little harder next time."

Sakon sneered as Orochimaru stood up and left, his apprentice Kabuto chasing after him. He was getting tired of the way that man pushed them around, they were in fact his bodyguards, but still he wondered how Orochimaru would feel with someone barking ridiculous orders at him. He glanced around at the training arena, seeing shuriken and kunai knives laying scattered everywhere. Perhaps Orochimaru had been right, their duel had seemed rather dull today.

"What a waste of time," Tayuya exclaimed, startling the boy from his thoughts, "it's not as if this training ever helps anything."

"I think Orochimaru just wants to make it look like he has something for us to do," Sakon shrugged, an agitated looked crossing his face, "after all he would look pretty stupid if he let us sit around all day."

"He sure doesn't look too smart now," Tayuya scowled, clutching her shoulder, blood beginning to slip through her fingers, "do you have to be so rough anyway?"

"It's supposed to be like actual combat you know," Sakon smirked, walking off in the opposite direction, "there's no fun in a completely mock battle."

"No pain in it either, " Tayuya muttered under her breath, wondering what she should do now. It was only mid-afternoon, and she didn't much like the idea of sitting around and doing nothing. She could always go and train alone, but that was just what Orochimaru wanted her to do, and she'd had enough of tossing shurikens in fake battles. Sighing, she strolled up to the door to their base and stepped inside, walking now here in particular. As she walked, she thought of the events of the last few days, a slight shudder whipping through her body. She remembered what Kabuto had told them only yesterday, about some strange sickness having to do with the cursed seal that had been after Jirobou had died. She could still remember it, how every thing had broken out in confusion when one of Orochimaru's elite body guards had been killed, and not even in battle either. As usual to all casualties, Kabuto had taken the body to try and figure out what had gone wrong, saying people don't just drop down dead on normal occasion. He must have kept himself locked in his lab for days, not even coming out to eat, too determined to find out what had destroyed one of the five strongest ninja in their country. Finally, after a few long days, he'd come out, and he'd barely been able to calm himself as he'd handed Orochimaru his medical report he took on every sickness he encountered. Orochimaru had read over the paper briefly, and then tossed it aside, saying his apprentice had spent hours chasing after lies. But Kimimaru had found that paper, and he'd read it aloud to the remaining sound, and it had scared her more than she'd ever encountered before. Would she really just die from some stupid disease, if so then why didn't Orochimaru seem to even care? There were just too many questions that she knew no one could answer.

Gasping suddenly and snapping out of her world of thoughts, Tayuya stared at the destination her feet had taken her too. She stood directly outside of Kabuto's medical "lab." Shaking her head, she wondered why her body had brought her here, maybe because her thoughts had dwelled upon this very place. Whatever the reason, she wasn't sticking around. Taking a final look at the dark door, knowing few who entered it ever returned, she took off down the hallway, never in her wildest dreams daring to go anywhere nearer to the place that surely held her death bed…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


	2. Numb

**Insanity rise: Hiya, I just wanted to say that the title for this story was thought up by Anniepopokios, I'm sure some people out there understand it IS a song title and no I'm not trying to sound like some sicko. Anyway, here's chapter two, though it seems rather rushed I don't think it's too bad. I really hope you'll take the time to tell me if you enjoy this story, because this is my third story I've loved writing on, but the public has been oblivious too. Anyway, I don't care if you guys hate this story because I'm going to keep working on it because it should get really good in the end. I'm not trying to sound mean or like I'm begging, but it isn't easy writing a story when you don't know if people love or hate your writing…please enjoy the story anyway and thanks a bunch for taking the time to read it! And thank you guys for all the reads and reviews on my stories, I understand the sound nin only have a handful of fans so I shouldn't be expecting to be all that popular on this sight! But no matter what I say I still thank you guys to death!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Numb…

Kabuto awoke sometime late in the morning, yawning tiredly and remembering his restless night. He just couldn't pry his thoughts from that disease, even if the master he'd always listened too told him it was nothing. What if for once, Orochimaru was wrong, what the sound five were in terrible danger? Kabuto couldn't shake off the feeling that he should be doing something more than just asking questions, like maybe there was possibly someway he could help… Right now, there seemed like nothing he could do, but maybe even his own mind was lying to him.

Sighing, he sat up, peering about with tired eyes. He was in his lab; he must have nodded off some time last night for he'd been lying against his desk. Looking down at the many papers that were scattered over the desk, he sighed and shoved them aside, not really in the mood for paper work at the moment. However, he did have a lot of work to do, he'd been so busy with the discovery of this sickness that he'd been letting his paperwork pile up, and he'd need to get back into the habit of doing it before it became even more of a problem. With another sigh, he stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in his clothes, hurrying out the door. He closed the large metal door as quietly as he could and headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Good morning Kabuto," Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto stepped into the kitchen. Kabuto seemed tire, preoccupied, and it alarmed his master in the slightest way.

"Oh," Kabuto said sleepily, "Good morning Orochimaru-sama."

"You look pretty tired," Orochimaru chuckled in his usual sadistic tone, "something troubling you?"

"It's nothing," Kabuto said quickly, not at all wanting to even try to tell Orochimaru about his disturbed thoughts.

"Well alright," Orochimaru shook his head, as though the entire situation was nothing more than a joke to him.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama but I've got a lot of work to do," Kabuto sighed, quickly grabbing a cup of coffee then heading back to his office, "good bye."

"Hmph," Orochimaru shrugged, rather annoyed. He didn't much like it when people simply turned their backs on him for what they considered matters that are more important. He was beginning to grow tired of Kabuto locking himself away for hours in his lab; having no idea what he could be so occupied with. He hoped it wasn't that stupid disease talk again; he couldn't have that running around. He wished Kabuto would just drop it before he had to silence him, but if others knew, it might cause some real problems. Difficulties Orochimaru had no wanting to do deal with…

* * *

"Kabuto," Tayuya ran over to the silver-haired boy, panting for breath. Kabuto stopped, giving her a funny look as she fumbled for the words she'd been told to say. Suddenly, the message came back to her and she looked up at him with relieved eyes.

"Orochimaru says he wants you to go and get Kimimaru and bring him to the training grounds," Tayuya announced, "and do it quickly Orochimaru doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"Alright," Kabuto nodded, knowing the usual daily training schedule.

"I gotta go get Sakon," Tayuya took a final deep breath before down the hall in the opposite direction, leaving Kabuto alone. Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and quickly made his way to Kimimaru's room. Funny, he couldn't recall seeing Kimimaru at all today, but he had spent four hours doing paperwork this morning. It was a good thing too, or he'd be even more behind. Shaking his head, he stepped up to the door, giving it an urgent knock.

"Kimimaru," he called, "come on, Orochimaru wants you out at the training grounds."

There was no reply.

"Kimimaru," Kabuto knocked harder becoming impatient. Still the room on the other side of the door was silent. A slow feeling of dread crept over Kabuto as he slammed his fist against the door, praying he'd receive an answer.

"Kimimaru answer me," Kabuto pleaded in an angry voice, "Orochimaru wants you!"

"KIMIMARU," He banged on the door, giving in a harsh kick, "Are you in there?" Kabuto shook his head, drops of preparation rolling down his forehead as he attempted to calm himself.

_"There's nothing wrong,"_ Kabuto told himself, _"everything's fine, he's probably just sleeping, or maybe he isn't even in there, it has nothing to do with that disease, Orochimaru said it wasn't important, he wouldn't just lie to you, but you did discover it. What if he's wrong or what if he just can't stand to think of what might happen if this is true!"  
_"Kimimaru," Kabuto gave the door another kick. Nevertheless, his calls remained unanswered. He was growing tired of this, to a point where his annoyance was quickly changing to fear, and all he wanted to do was prove that his thoughts on the sickness were wrong. If they were right, then Kimimaru could have already been struck, and then it would be his fault because so ar, there seemed to be no cure. He was supposed to be their medical assistance, if he couldn't stop this thing then it left only himself to blame. With a cry of desperation, he stepped back and braced himself. He jumped forward and slammed his foot into the door, shielding his face when he heard the hinges snap from the sudden pressure. The door fell to the ground in splinters as Kabuto peered into the room, his eyes darting through the shadows. A single ray of light from that in the hallway illuminated a small part of the room, Kabuto's shadow in the middle of it all.

"Kimimaru," Kabuto whispered, still searching for the missing sound ninja. That was when something caught his eye, a slight movement in the shadows of the room.

"KIMIMARU," Kabuto gasped, rushing over to the boy. Kimimaru lay choking on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. He trembled with fear and pain as he coughed up more blood, oblivious to Kabuto as he ran over to him, his eyes wide and unfocused. Kabuto's face grew pale as he reached the whimpering boy, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. Kimimaru suddenly gasped for breath, like a dying animal, breaking down even further.

"K-Kabuto," Kimimaru gasped his words raspy and pained, so quiet Kabuto could barely hear.

"Hold on Kimimaru," Kabuto pleaded, "hold on!"

Kimimaru couldn't hear Kabuto's words as his eyes rolled back into his head, showing nothing but white. He gasped for breath, feeling as though he was being denied of it as more blood fell from his lips. His entire body shook in rough spasms of pain as his world began to darken. With a final weak cry of pain, he collapsed onto the floor, feeling blood seeping through his clothes as he closed his eyes, engulfed by a numbing pain…


	3. Our Only Chance

**Insanity rise: Hiya! This chapter finally starts bringing the main idea of the story in! Thanks to all you readers and I just wanted to say that this story is going to pretty much be my main priority for a while so if you read my other stories then be patient. Anyway, I think Tayuya and Kabuto seem a bit out of character here but with the current situation, I hope it's believable! Please read and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch! This story should actually start getting exciting soon so if you're bored just please bear on! I'll try to keep it interesting but sometimes I write you much description and too little action…sorry bout that.**

Chapter 3

Our Only Chance…

Lost, that was all Kimimaru was. His thoughts, his feelings, all stolen from him as he lay floating in a world of darkness, and all he could do was let the shadows engulf him. He was alone, alone in a nightmare even he couldn't overcome. There was nothing but darkness, clouded over with a single feeling, a single word that he would have been better without. Pain, that was all this dark world was made of, that was all it had in store for him. Nevertheless, he couldn't fight it, he felt weak and helpless, or at least he would have, if not everything had been so numb and cold. Then, something reached him, as though something from the darkness was calling him, telling him to enter some place he could never reach. He could hear the gentle whispers of voices, sounding so distant and far away that he was sure it was only the darkness playing with his mind. Yet, somewhere words were being said, and he was sure it had something to do with him. Somehow, those silent voices were ones he recognized, and he struggled to put a picture to the sounds. That was when the shadows began to clear, and a bright overcoming pierced through, calling Kimimaru back from this terrible black void, calling him to somewhere he was sure was the place he wanted to be…

"Kimimaru," Kabuto said softly, setting an empty inoculation down on a table nearby and giving the drowsy boy a soft shake. Kimimaru's eyes opened slowly, the light above him causing them to close again in alarm. He knew where he was, a place he'd been to many times before. He was in Kabuto's medical lab.

"Kabuto," he coughed his voice weak and exhausted. Kabuto gave him a sad glance, turning to fill another injection.

"Don' try to talk just yet," he informed, carefully watching the immunization as it filled with a clear liquid, "just rest."

"What…happened," Kimimaru ignored the warning, wanting too desperately to clear his muddled thoughts. Kabuto shook his head, sighing and turning back to his trembling patient, the light reflecting of the dark rims of his glasses.

"You're in my medical lab," Kabuto muttered, his voice filled with remorse, "I found you in your room, Kimimaru, you've been struck by the early stages of the sickness, if I hadn't found you when I did…"

Kabuto shook his head, hating to be the person to give the boy the bad news. He shook his head again and jabbed the needle's sharp point into Kimimaru's wrist, sighing as he did so. These immunizations couldn't keep the boy alive forever; sooner or later, he was bound to fall, from the seal's disease or that of his own. Discarding the empty inoculation, Kabuto wiped the sweat from his brow, looking down at Kimimaru with concerned eyes.

"Kimimaru," Kabuto sighed, "please just try and get some rest, I need to go speak with Orochimaru."

Kabuto shook his head and gave the ailing boy one last glance before stepping out of the room, leaving Kimimaru with nothing but the soft beeping of his medical equipment. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and proceeded to locate his master. Walking down the hallway, he heard voices ahead of him and looked up to see Sakon and Tayuya, both looking what he could only describe as afraid. He hated the look on their faces, for he knew it was because of what had just happened, they knew all too well that they were doomed.

"Kabuto," Sakon growled, his fear-filled eyes suddenly burning with anger, "this is all your fault!"

"What-" Kabuto whimpered as Sakon grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall, his grip tight and rough, born with intent to cause pain.

"You knew all about this," Sakon's grip became even tighter as he hoisted Kabuto above the ground, "but you didn't do anything, you're supposed to be our medical service, but now we're dying and you're dozing off in your little fantasies!"

"Sakon don't," Tayuya whispered from behind him, her voice suddenly losing its rude tone. Kabuto gave her a funny look. For once, she didn't sound like all she wanted to do was kill him, she sounded scared, like she was literally afraid for herself when it was usually other people who were afraid of her.

"Shut up Tayuya," Sakon snapped, Ukon snickering rudely, "this coward betrayed us same as if he'd killed us."

"Please Sakon," Tayuya pleaded, but Sakon was oblivious to her cries, Ukon drowning them out with his cruel laughter.

"That's it!" Tayuya's harsh edge suddenly returned, she lashed out and smack Sakon on the head with her flute.

"What was that for," Sakon grumbled, rubbing his head and tossing Kabuto the floor. Kabuto stifled a cry, telling himself he would never show weakness in front of these two.

"Yes Sakon," Kabuto stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt, "what was that all about?"

"This is your fault," Sakon growled again, "this wouldn't have happened if-"

"I didn't create the disease Sakon," Kabuto spat, angry he would be blamed for such a thing, "I just discovered it."

"Well excuse me for not giving you a gold medal," Sakon said sarcastically, "But we came to find you for an important reason."

"What," Kabuto asked, wondering why he would deliberately attack him then speak to him so calmly.

"We think we should…," Tayuya's voice trailed off, as if she as afraid to say what was on her mind, "we think we should try and find help!"

"How," Kabuto asked blankly, wondering who in the world could do anything to save them, "that would mean someone have to remove the cursed seal…I can't imagine anyone who could do anything close to that."

"I thought," Tayuya, sighed, looking down at the floor as though she were ashamed, "we could go and see that Konoha lady, Tsunade…"

"Tsunade!" Kabuto threw his hands above his head, at a loss to see how someone he'd always thought to be rather intelligent had thought of something so stupid, "that's crazy!"

"But it might work," Sakon came to Tayuya's defense, "they say she has incredible healing powers, if we could only convince her to help us…"

"But that would be impossible! She'd much sooner kill us," Kabuto pointed out, his voice growing louder.

"Please Kabuto," Tayuya sobbed, "it's our only chance, I don't want to die so pathetically!"

"Would you just listen to someone besides your stupid master for one blasted moment," Ukon growled his voice cold and angry.

"But Orochimaru would never let you go," Kabuto informed them, "You're his bodyguards!"

"But," Tayuya sighed, her voice growing quiet, "he might…listen to you."  
"Me…," Kabuto eyes grew wide, he knew what they were asking him to do. He was about to just walk away, but then he looked down at Tayuya, her eyes pleading for help and all his anger and reason melted away.

"Please Kabuto," Tayuya said again, "you're the only person who can help us now…"

"But," Kabuto shook his head, "I wouldn't know what to say, how to ask him-"

"Then don't ask him," Ukon snapped, cutting him off, "tell him! Tell him we're leaving with or without his consent!"

"But…but."

"Do it," Ukon growled, "or else you'll be blamed for our deaths!"

"Alright," Kabuto looked away, "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Tayuya gave him a quick hug.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Kabuto shook his head, "but it's the only chance you've got…"


	4. No Turning Back

**Insanity rise: Hiya again! Here is chapter four! I've had this ready since yesterday but I just now bothered to post it! The end might seem a bit sloppy but I was very preoccupied when I wrote it! Anyway, some people may not like this idea but please give it a chance! I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

Chapter 4

No Turning Back…

"This isn't going to work," Kabuto shook his head as he walked down the hallway, knowing there was absolutely no way his master would just let the remaining members of the sound five walk out on him. They worked and lived for Orochimaru, there was just no way…Still, he had to try, or else there was no telling what might happen. Sakon would probably kill him if he just came back and said he hadn't had the courage to speak with Orochimaru, then he and Tayuya would probably run away and Orochimaru would probably slaughter them and say they were traitors. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't.

"It's now or never," Kabuto, sighed, standing outside Orochimaru's door. Gulping down a lump in his throat, he gave the door a quick knock, almost wishing no one would answer. At first, there was no reply, causing Kabuto to knock again, this time louder.

"Orochimaru-sama," he asked his voice shaky and filled with fear.

"Kabuto," a dark voice chuckled from inside, "what do you want?"

"I need to speak with you about something," Kabuto gulped again, his hand shaking as he gave the door another knock. The door opened to reveal Orochimaru, a dark smirk on his face. Kabuto wondered how long he would keep that look when he heard what he was about to be asked.

"Yes Kabuto come in," Orochimaru grinned, speaking in his usual sadistic tone. Kabuto cringed and looked away, stepping into the dark room. The room was completely dark besides a small candle that was lit on a desk nearby. Orochimaru closed the door and stepped over to his desk, sitting down and inspecting a stack of papers with strange symbols scrawled out on them.

"So Kabuto," he said coldly, not even bothering to look up from his work as he drew a few marks into the mess of mystic symbols, "what brings you here."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said shakily, doing his best to gather his courage, "I…"

"This doesn't have something to do with Kimimaru does it," Orochimaru growled, as though he seriously didn't desire to talk as regards of it, "I'm sure it was just his usual disease…"

"Of course," Kabuto chuckled nervously, feeling perspiration drip down his face as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Don't think I don't know why you came here," Orochimaru's cold voice sent shivers up Kabuto's spine, "get that revolting look of your face."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto squeaked, his expression changing to one of pure fear, "It's Sakon and Tayuya, they want to…leave."

"Who do you think I am boy," Orochimaru slammed his fist down on his desk, papers flying everywhere as he stood up, so fast that his chair fell over, "do you really think I'd allow my own pawns to just run out on me just because they asked!"

"No sir you don't understand," Kabuto shielded his face with his arms, fear engulfing him as he looked away, not wanting to look into those dark eyes.

"I'M NOT STUPID KABUTO," Orochimaru screamed, his eyes blazing with hatred as Kabuto sank to his knees, trembling.

"They just don't want to die sir," Kabuto pleaded, "please be reasonable-"

"REASONABLE," Orochimaru hissed, snatching Kabuto's shirt collar and pulling him to his feet until they were face-to-face, "WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN REASONABLE? YOU ARE NOT THE SAME AS I! I AM ABOVE YOU, THAT IS WHY YOU DO AS I SAY WITHOUT QUESTION!"

"But Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto choked, unable to tear his gaze from that of those burning, snake-like eyes, "they'll die-"

"THEY WILL NOT, EVEN IF THEY DID IT WOULD ONLY PROVE HOW WEAK THEY ARE," Orochimaru screamed, his eyes growing narrower until they were nothing by tiny slits, his fist shaking as he clutched his apprentice in a death grasp, "THEY IS NO DISEASE, THERE IS ONLY AN IDIOT TRYING TO PROVE SOMETHING THAT IS NOTHING BUT A MISERABLE LIE!"

"Orochimaru sir please," Kabuto whimpered, trying not to sound afraid but failing miserably, "They want to go and see Tsunade."

That did it. Something inside Orochimaru just snapped, a hatred from deep inside resurfacing in a form of pure wrath. First they wanted to run out on him, now they wanted to turn to his enemy for help? Did they really think he would just let them go? Did they really expect to even make it all the way into Konoha? He wouldn't stand here and listen to this traitorous talk. His eyes took a malicious look as a plan formed in his mind, a dark smirk creeping over his pale face.

"FINE," He smirked evilly, scaring Kabuto to an impossible extent, "you want to leave do you, then by all means do, but if you do leave, know this. The second you step out of this village you will NEVER be allowed to return, you will be considered a traitor, a rogue who I'll kill myself if their miserable face is ever shown on my streets again!"

"Orochimaru-sama…," Kabuto coughed, his vision suddenly blurring as he choked for air.

"But before you leave," Orochimaru chuckled, coming closer to Kabuto with his golden eyes glowing like those of an animal, "I'll give you something to remember me by!"

"I wonder if Kabuto was able to convince him," Tayuya sighed, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Orochimaru probably killed him," Sakon grimaced, leaning against the wall with a dark scowl on his face, "after all I doubt Kabuto put much enthusiasm into it anyway."

"You're getting on my nerves," Tayuya growled, annoyed with how skeptical her comrade was being. Sakon only shrugged, looking away.

"Still," Tayuya pointed out, "he's been gone for quite a while and-"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a figure stumbled through the doorway, collapsing against the wall. Tayuya jumped up, her eyes filled with alarm. Sakon looked up quickly, wondering who would just barge in.

""KABUTO!" Tayuya exclaimed, at first sounding happy, but her smiled died away as she noticed the man's terrible condition. Kabuto gasped for breath, leaning against the wall as though he'd been robbed off every drop of strength in his perspiration-soaked body. His long silver hair fell over his shoulder and a slight bit of crimson trickled down his neck. He gave Tayuya an exhausted look, mumbling something that she couldn't understand before sinking to his knees, his head propped against the wall. Tayuya tentatively stepped over to him, giving him a comical look.

"Kabuto," she asked, holding out a hand but drawing back as he began to choke, "what's wrong?"

"Orochimaru…," Kabuto wheezed, "we have to…leave now."

"What," Sakon looked concerned now, Kabuto's words alarming him slightly.

"Are you-?"

"I'm alright," Kabuto took more controlled breaths now, sitting up in a more natural way and glancing up at Tayuya, "I spoke with Orochimaru-sama, and as I thought, he didn't like the idea at all."

"What exactly did he say," Sakon asked, standing rigid and walking over to Tayuya and Kabuto.

"He said if we left, we'd never be able to come back," Kabuto shook his head, wincing with a sharp pain.

"That sounds encouraging," Sakon grumbled sarcastically. Tayuya shot him an angry glance.

"But what choice do we have," Tayuya glared at him with burning eyes, "now that he knows we want to leave he might…"

"He might just kill us and save himself the trouble of tracking us down," Sakon shook his head, "we've got to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right," Tayuya nodded, "I'll go and get Kidomaru then and-"

"I'm going with you," Kabuto said weakly.

"Kabuto," Sakon gave him a concerned glance, wondering why he would take such a risk when he had no reason to, "we thank you for at least asking Orochimaru but you have no reason to-"

"Yes I do," Kabuto wheezed, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "Orochimaru…he…"

"You've got a cursed seal mark," Tayuya gasped, pointing at Kabuto as though it was something she'd never seen before, "What happened?"

"Orochimaru said that if I wanted to go asking questions for other people," Kabuto sighed, "then I should at least have a reason to join them in their fate."

"Funny," Sakon chuckled softly, "I thought you were his most favored spy."

"If you're just going to insult me then why don't you kill me now," Kabuto growled, receiving a rude look from Sakon.

"Fine then," Tayuya shrugged, "go ahead and come with us, if you've got the same problem and Orochimaru hates you now then you shouldn't have to suffer here."

"Thanks," Kabuto managed a slight smile before wincing again.

"Go and get Kidomaru then," Sakon growled impatiently, "we'll have to sneak out of here before nightfall if we expect to make any progress today."

"Of course," Tayuya nodded, "will we be taking anything with us?"

"No," Sakon scowled, "possessions will only weigh us down, and every minute we waste brings us closer to death."

"You're right," Kabuto stood up, still clutching his neck from the steady waves of pain, "I'll meet you guys there as quickly as possible."

"What about Kimimaru," Tayuya sighed.

"I'll get him," Kabuto volunteered, knowing they couldn't just leave them him to die, "I'll just need to take a few of his immunizations with me."

"Take only what's needed," Sakon instructed, knowing Kimimaru would die just as easily without his the medicines that kept him alive.

"I know," Kabuto, sighed, "We'd best hurry if we expect to get out of here before Orochimaru notices."

"Yeah," Tayuya stepped towards the door, staring down at the ground, "I guess this is good bye to this place forever then."

"Yep," Sakon sighed, "From this point on, our lives as the sound five are over."

"Only if we can get out of here before Orochimaru stops us," Kabuto pointed out.

"Like I'll really let that mad man stand in our way," Sakon spat, "I'd rather die now than wait out my fate through the pain you wrote about in that medical report."

"You may live it yet," Kabuto looked down at the floor, "you forget that Tsunade may not help us, and if that's the case, then we really are doomed…"


	5. Never To Return

**Insanity rise: Hello again! I finally decided to work on another story besides my Dosu one! Yay for me! Anyway, this chapter is somewhat short but I already had the next one written and I couldn't connect them because it would have been way to long and weird. I went for sounding descriptive on this chapter and I hope it worked. There might be a few mistakes but it has been a while since I worked on this story! Oh and thanks, for the 480 reads on "The Scars That Never Heal" I'm going for 500! I love you guys! (Even though you never review…oh well I'm not begging!) Keep reading! This chapter is abit boring but this story is getting closer and closer to the best parts of it! WHOOT WHOOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Never To Return…**

"Come on Kimimaru," Kabuto demanded, his voice more scared than angry. Kimimaru limped on behind him, doing his best to keep up. He was still weak from what had happened earlier, and he was having trouble just keeping the pace. Kabuto just wanted him to hurry, the sooner they were out of the sound village the better. He wanted to get as far away from Orochimaru as possible, and right now Kimimaru was the only thing slowing him down. He shook his head and looked around, being sure no one else was around. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the street, the obvious signs of rain driving most of the townspeople indoors. Kabuto hurried down the street, his eyes fixed on the gates that were just ahead. This was it, once they passed through those gates there would be no turning back.

"What took you so long," Kabuto winced slightly as a sharp voice reached him, recognizing Tayuya as she, Sakon, and Kidomaru melted from the shadows, their faces set with graveness.

"I had to get Kimimaru," Kabuto reminded her, "it wasn't exactly what I'd call easy!"

"Whatever," Tayuya shrugged, "let's just get out of here before anyone sees us."

"Fine," Kabuto nodded. Tayuya turned away from him, taking off down the path in the opposite direction, away from the village. Sakon only shrugged when Kabuto met his gaze, following after Tayuya as quickly as possible. With a quiet snicker, Kidomaru also followed, wanting more than anything to just away from Orochimaru and his dark plans. Kabuto couldn't leave so easily. He felt as though he was forever chained to the village, of course, he'd always felt that way. Ever since he'd been taken in by Orochimaru, he'd felt as though it was his duty to remain with him, never once considering running off. It probably had something to do with the fact that Orochimaru slaughtered anyone who even considered deserting. Whatever the reason Kabuto had a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked back at his home, knowing he would never see it again. Even if they did find a cure and he did live on, he had no idea what he expected to do when he could never come back to the place his life had always revolved around. Even when he'd been sent out on missions, he'd always had the will to return, and he could only hope that will would not feel that need as he turned his back. In that single action he was turning his back to everything he'd ever believed in, everything he'd ever lived for and strived for. His master had been his purpose, his only reason of existence had been to serve him, but now that reason was being thrown aside. He could never answer to Orochimaru again, for he knew he would never come upon a second chance, Orochimaru had never had the reputation of giving second chance, why should he start now…Yet still, something deep inside Kabuto wished he would be able to come back. Through all the evil and pain, all the torture and death, all the scheming and bloodshed and the toil and tears, he knew this was where he wanted most of all to be, but he couldn't quite see why. It wasn't al because of Orochimaru; for he would never give all his will to one person, no, it was because for the longest time he'd thought of this place as his village. He hand't been born here, but he still felt like he was a part of it, and it was a part of him.

"Kabuto," Kabuto's thought were shattered from a weak voice, "shouldn't we be following them?"

"Oh," Kabuto realized Kimimaru was still staring at him, waiting for him to chase after the others, "of course."

Kabuto sighed and looked to the forest ahead, taking a step forward, stepping out of the village he'd lived in for the better part of his life. Kimimaru hurried after him, groaning softly as he was attacked by waves of sharp pain. Kabuto was oblivious to his struggle, oblivious to everything around him as he walked on, his eyes distant and emotionless. This was the end, the end of the real part of his life and the beginning of some harsh reality that to him, didn't exist. His footsteps echoed in his head as they traveled on, leaving behind all thoughts of return, leaving behind the lives they now knew they'd taken for granted…


	6. Merciless Claws

Insanity ris**e: Hello, just thought I'd come back and type up a quick chapter for this story, just so people realize I haven't abandoned it! Sorry if it seems that way, but I am striving to complete my Dosu story before I work on anything else, hoping I will finish it before school starts on the 20****th! AH! Anyway, I've had most of this chapter sitting on my computer for around a month; I just suddenly decided to finish it in case people want to read it! Well here you are! Sorry if it seems rushed…thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Merciless claws…**

Kabuto sighed, staring up at the rain filled sky, the mark on his neck burning with pain. Rain pelted down upon the weary group, causing them to stumble on blindly. Kabuto couldn't help but wonder what Orochimaru was doing right now, probably safe at home laughing at how foolish of an apprentice he'd had. Secretly, Kabuto really did regret this, why hadn't he just stayed with Orochimaru, at least them he would be warm and dry. Nevertheless, he knew why he hadn't stayed, and that reason was the four trembling teens behind him. He knew they were terrified, even if it didn't show on the outside.

"How far do you think we've gone," Kimimaru asked from behind him, the howling winds nearly silencing his voice. Kabuto glanced back at him, seeing the desperate expression on his pained face.

"I don't know," Kabuto shook his head, "but we need to find shelter from this rain."

"I second that," Tayuya grumbled, her soaked hair covering her face.

"I know," Kabuto sighed, looking on ahead at the dark trees, "maybe we could find somewhere nice and dry in that forest."

"Worth a shot," Kimimaru nodded, following after Kabuto as he hurried in the shadowy trees. The sticky mud slipped beneath their feet as they trudged on, exhausted from their long day of running. Kabuto still did his best to lead, being the only one who knew the way to the leaf village in a flawless way. The trees began to thicken as they walked on, a dark mist shrouding over the path. Kabuto shivered as more sheets of rain poured down, soaking him to the bone. He heard a few shrill coughs from behind him, warning him that they seriously needed to get out of this rain. He hoped no one would catch cold, knowing that would only slow them down, but the disease was already beginning to show its signs of appearance. The woods continued to darken as the five stumbled on, their vision being clouded in the chilling mist. Tayuya whimpered and clutched to Kimimaru, making the boy feel rather uncomfortable.

"What was that," Sakon jumped, swearing he'd heard something creeping through the underbrush. Kabuto stopped for a second to listen, but didn't hear or see a thing besides swirling leaves and mist.

"Quit jo-"

Before he could even finish his sentence dark shadows leapt from the underbrush, sharp teeth glittering in the darkness. They snarled and growled their eyes full of a hunger for blood as they surrounded the surprised Nin. The wolves circled about, glowing red eyes full of hatred. Tayuya squealed with surprise and Kabuto felt chills run up his spine. Kimimaru held Tayuya close, knowing the wolves would take the tiny girl down quickly. Sakon clenched his hands into fists, glaring into the eyes of their enemies. The creatures snapped their jaws through the air, foam dripping from their mouths as they toyed with their prey. They took taunting lunges towards the surrounded Nin, swiping at them then drawing back before they could be struck. Kabuto winced as sharp claws met his skin, leaving a bloody gash on his leg. He knew the wolves wouldn't jeer forever soon they were bound to strike, and they would be goners once that happened. He told himself to think, there had to be a way out of this besides fighting, but running away seemed completely hopeless.

"KABUTO!" Kabuto heard Kimimaru warn from behind him, his eyes wide with fear. The wolves lunged in, their blazing eyes filling with excitement as they came down upon their prey. Kabuto jumped out of the way but felt sharp claws at his back. He whirled around, but three more wolves jumped him, sending him to the ground. Coughing and wincing as blood seeped from the heavy wounds, Kabuto thrashed about in the mud, trying to break free from his opponents' jaws but to no avail. The wolves had a strong hold on him, biting into his flesh with the intent for bloodshed. Kabuto cried out in pain, distressed as more blood soaked his clothes along with the rain. He choked, trying to call out, but found sharp teeth at his neck. His eyes grew wide as a wolf tore into his throat, quickly coming closer to tearing him apart. This was hopeless; he would surely be killed in the dark mud and rain. Blood gushed from the deepening wound as he choked for breath, his eyes growing wider and wider as the wolves only glowed with pleasure.

"Kabuto hold on!" A voice called out from the darkness, causing Kabuto to cough and thrash even more. Sakon burst from the dark swirling mist, giving the wolf at Kabuto's neck a sharp kick. The wolf let out a yelp, sprawled out on the ground in a motionless heap.

"Sakon," Kabuto choked, his wounds filling him with pain, as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Hold on,"Sakon told him, sounding almost scared as four more wolves approached from the darkness. The wolves growled menacingly, their claws already stained with blood as they crept through the darkness. Sakon glared at them with eyes filled with fear, but he couldn't give up, he couldn't give in…or he would be a goner. He let out a surprised squeak as the viscous animas lunged at him, their sharp fangs snapping at him and finding holds all over his throbbing body. Sakon screamed with pain and thrashed about, crying to shake the creatures from their strong holds as blood trickled all over his body. Pain tore at him like the raging winds, but he fought it, even as the burning throbbing numbed his senses, even as his heart beat loudly in his ears he fought it knowing if he slipped up even once, he would be at the clemency of these merciless beings.

"SAKON!" Suddenly Kimimaru burst from the shadows, striking out at the wolves with a sword made from his own bones. The wolves yelped and cried as they were struck down, their eyes glowing with a demonic light as they recognized their new opponent. Sakon slunk away as Kimimaru faced the snarling creatures, a look of fear on his face as they lunged at him. Nevertheless, they were no match. The second they came within striking, an array of bones erupted from Kimimaru's pale skin, stabbing into their mange-infested bodies and sending them crying to the blood-splattered ground. Kabuto could only gape as Kimimaru destroyed the viscous creatures, barely receiving a scratch as he fought with all the energy he could muster. Yet, it was pushing him to the limit. As the last of the wolves disappeared into the darkness, Kimimaru collapsed onto the cold ground with a soft groan, completely exhausted. Tayuya and Kidomaru appeared, hurrying over to Kabuto, but knowing there was nothing they could do to help him. Kabuto gave them a weak smile.

"I'll be…fine," he rasped, blood slowly trickling down his lips, "just…need…to rest."

"Kabuto," Tayuya cried, giving him a soft shake, "Kabuto?"

"Leave him be," Kidomaru sighed, looking down at Kabuto with sad eyes, "do as he says."

"But," Tayuya gasped, "we can't just sit out here in the cold."

But Kidomaru wasn't even listening to her; he simply walked over to Sakon and prodded him gently with his foot, receiving a pained groan. Sighing, he lugged Sakon to his feet and dragged him over to the shelter of a large tree, hoping the branches would provide some cover as he leaned against it. He was too tired to do anything else; he simply fell to the ground, already in a world of dreams. Tayuya shook her and did her best to drag Kabuto over to the tree, struggling with him as she did. When she'd brought him to a slightly dry spot, she went and helped Kimimaru, then collapsed herself. She stared up at the sky with hopeless eyes as she leaned against the tree next to Kidomaru, knowing she was the only person still awake. She'd never expected it to turn out so horribly, soaked with rain and praying to survive just to see tomorrow. Finally, her eyelids drooped, and she drifted off into a cold nightmare, a darkness where reality seemed almost at peace…


	7. In a World of Darkness

**Insanity rise: Hello again…wait that's getting old…yo, what's up? Yeah, I know I'm crazy. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they made me realize how stupid I've been in writing this chapter O.o Anyway, thought I'd write up another chapter for this story cuz you guys seemed to like it! I read over this very carefully so hopefully there aren't any obvious mistakes!This chapter is rather boring but it's better than nothing I guess…I have pretty much this entire story planned out, I just need to get working on it. I tried to make my characters shape in more in this chapter, cuz I'm determined to never mess up like I did again. I think I did a much better job on Tayuya, but keep in mind I'm not one to make my characters swear so Tayuya won't be saying too much. I think I did a better job on Kabuto too, I'll stop making him seem so pathetic, k? Anyway, tell me what you think and don't think I don't appreciate the reviews, they really make my day! (also as you can tell I really like writing about Sakon! huggles) XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In a World of Darkness**…

Kabuto groaned with pain as his eyes slowly opened, a sudden rush of soreness filling his weary body as he stared up at the cloud-covered sky. He groaned with pain as he sat up, looking around him to find the other sound nin sleeping in the grass. Then, the memories of last night came back to him, his mind suddenly rushing with thoughts as he tried to figure out what had happened. He'd blacked out, he was sure of that, but how had they survived? Glancing about, he saw how the other ninja shivered and whimpered in their sleep, knowing the past night had not been a joyful one. His entire body throbbed with a sore pain as he trembled from the cold, his clothes completely soaked with rain, his hair falling in a wet mess down his shoulders. Sighing, he shook his head, attempting to get the hair out of his face like a dog would its fur, but, as he wasn't a dog, it didn't quite work out…

"Kabuto," he heard a weak voice whimper, realizing he wasn't the only person up. He looked over to see Tayuya's tired face, realizing how exhausted she looked. Tayuya had never been one for vanity, but right now, she was a complete mess, a way she'd never let herself get before. She'd never tried to look impressive, but she hadn't gone around wearing the same exact clothes everyday or without brushing her hair at least. Right now, her hair was soaked stiff, cascading down her shoulders and falling in her face, her face and arms were covered in cuts and scrapes that bled slightly, and her eyes were tired and blood shot. It was obvious her night had not been a pleasant one.

"Good morning Tayuya," Kabuto smiled weakly. Tayuya only scowled.

"Not really," she winced, "you blacked out on us last night."

"I know," Kabuto rubbed the gaping cut in his neck, wincing as he did so, "it still hurts."

"We need to get to a doctor," Tayuya sighed, "at least before that wound gets infected."

"I have no quarrel with that," Kabuto grimaced, an immense pain cutting his words to a point where he could barely speak.

"Sorry we couldn't find a better place to sleep," Tayuya yawned tiredly, " but me and Kidomaru were to tired last night to care if we slept in the rain or not."

"I understand," Kabuto choked, "how are Kimimaru and Sakon?"

"Kimimaru spent everything he had last night fending off those wolves," Tayuya shook her head, "I don't know if he'll even be able to travel today, and Sakon got mauled by those stupid things."

"We should probably wake them up," Kabuto staggered to his feet, rubbing his sore neck but drew back, wincing with pain, "I want to get out of these woods as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Tayuya shrugged, "I never want to see those stupid mutts again."

Kabuto didn't answer her, walking over to Kimimaru and shaking him gently, praying he'd receive an answer. Kimimaru groaned slightly, opening his bloodshot eyes and smiling weakly when he noticed Kabuto. Kabuto could only bite his lip, realizing how weak the other nin appeared.

"Nice to see you made it," Kimimaru rasped, wincing as he did so, his body numb and cold, "that cut on your neck…it looks pretty bad."

"Never mind that," Kabuto scowled, "we're leaving, right now."

"Fine by me," Kimimaru said quietly, slowly sitting up, his body slumped over in exhaustion. Kabuto shook his head slightly, for he knew why Kimimaru looked so weak. It was more than the sickness that would forever plague him, it was the cursed seal, he could tell. Kimimaru didn't say a word as he slowly rose to his feet, wiping the mud from his face with his shirtsleeve. Meanwhile, Kidomaru had also awakened, grumbling about how uncomfortable the forest floor had been, receiving a smart remark from Tayuya. Now they just had to get Sakon awake, then they could be on their way. Kabuto, obviously given the task of waking the others, stepped over to where Sakon lay, eying him peculiarly. Sakon shivered where he lay, his body soaked to the bone with rainwater, covered in cuts and marks where the wolves had torn at him. That's when it him. Why had he seemed so weak last night? Sakon was one of the most elite ninja in Otowagkure, but he'd let those wolves beat him like a child. There was definitely something wrong, a feeling of dread overcoming Kabuto as he gave Sakon a soft kick.

"Sakon," he asked sternly, "wake up."

Sakon didn't answer, more like couldn't. He didn't even hear Kabuto's words, all he could hear was a looming silence, one that hurt him more than a thousand words. His body was completely numb, denying him of all feeling as he lay in a dark world, a realm of pain he couldn't escape. It was as though everything had been robbed of him, leaving nothing but an overcoming darkness that bore down on him until it crushed his weakened body. He felt nothing as Kabuto kicked him again, this time much harder, Kabuto's voice rising to a cry, a silent plea Sakon couldn't hear. His eyes opened wide, but still he saw nothing but darkness, chilling him to the bone. What was wrong with him? He couldn't see anything, feel anything, or even hear as others called out to him, and he knew it, for even as he lay in this overbearing blackness, he knew he wasn't sleeping wasn't dreaming. He couldn't pinch himself to get out of this, would he ever be able to leave this dark place? Thoughts swirled in his head as screamed for his body to wake up, to leave this dark place behind, to open his eyes and see whatever light was left in the world, but he already was…

"SAKON!" Kabuto screamed, kicking so hard that he rolled over onto his stomach. Tayuya came over to see what all the yelling was about, snickering when she noticed Sakon's still figure.

"Never had a chance," she sneered. Kabuto gave her a doubting look, and then suddenly got an idea, reaching into his pocket and praying he'd brought what he was searching for. Tayuya eyed him inquisitively as he took out a small inoculation, giving him a stupid look as he smirked to himself.

"What the heck are you gonna do," she asked dumbly, "put him to sleep?"

"No, you moron," Kabuto answered with a scowl, adding the last part to prove how serious he was, "It's a stimulant."

"So," Tayuya raised an eyebrow, clearly losing what little patience she had.

"So I think Sakon's in the early stages of the disease," Kabuto sighed, looking down at the trembling boy, "this might bring him out of it for a while."

"Whatever," Tayuya shrugged with disdain.

"I just hope we find a doctor soon," Kabuto sighed, kneeling down beside Sakon, "I only brought a few of these with me."

Suddenly, the darkness in Sakon's mind began to clear, as he felt a sharp prick in his neck. His mind raced as the numb feeling surpassed, his body suddenly burning with intense pain. His eyes grew wide as his clouded vision began to clear, seeing the forest floor beneath him. He gasped and jumped up, squealing with pain as he fell to his knees, taking in heavy gasps of air. Then, he heard someone chuckle from behind him, turning his head to see Tayuya and Kabuto.

"At least it worked," Kabuto tossed the inoculation into the dirt carelessly, "come on, we need to get going."

"What…," Sakon took his face in his hands, as though he couldn't believe he'd been freed that dark prison, "what did you do?"

"It's just a simple dosage," Kabuto shook his head and turned away; "hopefully it will keep you moving for the day though."

"Jerk," Tayuya sneered as Kabuto walked off, then turning to Sakon, "you okay?"

"I couldn't…," Sakon shook his head as to clear his thoughts, rising to his feet, "that was really strange."

"You can tell me about it later," Tayuya shrugged, looking back to where the others stood, "right now we need to get going."

"You're right," Sakon sighed, following her as they again began their harrowing journey…


End file.
